


Goodnight Moon

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nintendogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/gifts).



It was eleven pm and neither Becky nor Charlotte had gotten any rest all day. Their daughter, Riley, had a fever since nine pm, and she was restless.

“Char, what're we gonna do? She isn't laying down, and we gave her medicine,” Becky said, walking to the door frame to greet her wife.

“I might have an idea, but I need you to do something for me.” Becky nodded without saying a word, waiting for Charlotte to explain what she needed. 

“Go get me her elephant stuffed animal and her favorite book. I'll stay with her while you get it,” Charlotte said, moving past Becky to sit next to Riley.

Once Becky left to go get the things Charlotte needed, Riley laid her head on Charlotte leg.

“Momma, where's she going?” Riley asked sleepily, and Charlotte smiled at her.

“She's just going to grab me something baby, she'll be right back,”

“Promise?”

Placing her hand on Riley’s cheek, smiling when she noticed the fever was finally dying down. “I promise, see Riley? She's right here.” Charlotte smiled, looking up at Becky.

“How's she doing?” Becky asked, sitting on the floor in front of them.

“Fever is finally going down,” Charlotte said, watching Becky hand their daughter's stuffed animal to her. “Look baby, she also brought your favorite book! Want me read it to you?”

“Please? I love when you read to me,” Riley said before yawning.

“Lay down baby,” Charlotte paused to give her time to lay her head on her pillow. “Ready?” 

“Ready Momma.”

“In the great green room…”

\--

“I'm so glad she fell asleep, Bex,” Charlotte sighed, sitting on their bed.

“I agree. I was afraid she wasn't going to get any sleep, but your voice calmed her down, baby.”

Charlotte smiled at Becky, she was happy that her best friend and now wife was by her side. She couldn't do it without her.


End file.
